How Ron met Rufus and KPs 1st big adventure
by HockeyUSA272
Summary: This is the story of how Ron met Rufus and KP and Rons 1st huge adventure There r many lyrics from the song Naked Mole Rap The full version


A/N: I do not own Kim Possible or any of their characters Or any Lrics from Naked Mole Rap. Here's the story on how Ron and Rufus came together and their first ever mission with KP.  
  
(Ron has just ended his Bar Mitzvah while wearing a yellow striped shirt (He had a Bar Mitzvah mentioned in one episode.) Ron started to count all of his money he earned from his family and Kim. Ron is with Kim at Kim's house counting all of his checks and bonds. This is when they were all in 7th grade. )  
  
(Ron is opening a bunch of envelopes at Kim's table in the dining room.)  
  
Ron: Wow I so far made $2,000 and I am not even halfway done yet.  
  
Kim: Ron can you explain why you are doing this at my house and not yours?  
  
Ron: After all the money my parents spent renting the room, getting fancy food, the DJ, the theme. The whole operation, my parents need to relax at home for a while.  
  
Kim: Great keep on making your money.  
  
(Dr. Possible (Kim's Dad) walks in.)  
  
Kim's Dad: Wow making over $2,000 at a Bar Mitzvah, eh, makes me wish I had one of those as a kid, but hey I'm not Jewish, it would've been fun.  
  
Ron: Reading all that Hebrew FUN?!  
  
Kim's Dad: Oh yeah.  
  
(Ron opens his last envelope.)  
  
Ron: Wow a total of hmmmmmm let me see I got to take off my socks to count the money.  
  
(Kim gets Wade on.)  
  
Wade: Yes Kim?  
  
Kim: Add all this money Ron received at his Bar Mitzvah.  
  
Wade: Oh yeah, congratulations Ron. And thank me for helping you read all that Hebrew.  
  
(Ron chuckles and thanks Wade.)  
  
(Wade faints.)  
  
Wade: Dude, you got $7,236! All these computers are government payed, but Ron, you got enough to get whatever you want except a new car, and many other things but that's still a lot.  
  
Ron: I get to keep 20%. Hmmmm, That's all my fingers and toes put together! Cool!  
  
Wade: Hmm 20% of $7,236 is $1447.20 WOW ALL THAT FOR YOURSELF!  
  
Ron: Wow.  
  
Kim: I gotta call Monique, she may be able to get you the best looking clothes you've ever gotten and you can be popular.  
  
Ron: Nah, even though Monique just got that Job at Club Banana, I would rather get a ticket to every movie if I see a good looking ticket seller so I can meet her then buy one fancy outfit from Club Banana. But Lamar works full time.  
  
(The next day, Ron returns home and talks to his father who has bad allergies.)  
  
Ron: Dad.  
  
Ron's father: Yes?  
  
Ron: Can I buy a pet with my money from my Bar Mitzvah?  
  
Ron's Father: You cannot buy a pet! I am allergic to all pets that have hair. Hairless pets are ugly.  
  
Ron: Okay fine, but I'm going to Smarty Mart tomorrow to buy myself some new clothes then these Plaid ugly shirts. I am being made fun of because of that.  
  
(The next day Ron arrives at smarty Mart.)  
  
Announcer over P.A.: Attention smarty Mart shoppers, we are having a Sale in the clothes department today. one shirt for $1, one pair of pants for $1, and one sweatshirt for $1.  
  
Ron: Cool, I can buy 100 of each and never have to wear any other outfit again!  
  
(Ron goes up and buys 100 things of his outfit we see today. When he sees the pet section.)  
  
Ron: pets hmm. (He sees a salesperson.) Hey salesman, do you have any hairless pets?  
  
Salesperson: I don't know.  
  
Ron: Can I see your manager?  
  
Salesperson: Sure (turns on P.A.) Francis, please come down to the pet section.  
  
(A voice in the background yells.)  
  
Voice: Call me by my Alter Ego name!  
  
Salesperson: Fine, Frugal Lucre come down to the pet section.  
  
(The cheap villain in the future comes down to the pet section.)  
  
Francis: What do you want customer?  
  
Ron: Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable.  
  
Francis: Hello, so what do you want?  
  
Ron: Do you have any hairless pets here? They can be the solution to my father's sensitive constitution.  
  
Francis: Well today is my last day before being transferred to Philadelphia, but I think we do have a naked mole rat.  
  
Ron: A WHAT?  
  
Francis: A naked Mole rat. They live from 15-20 years and they are about 3 inches long.  
  
Ron: Is it possible to be allergic to them.  
  
Francis: Nope.  
  
Ron: How old is he?  
  
Francis: He is 2 years old. (He opens the cage) You know this pet's hairless.  
  
Ron: I couldn't care less  
  
(Francis hands it to Ron.)  
  
Francis: Be careful, don't drop it. He'll need a place to stay  
  
Ron: I'll keep him in my pocket.  
  
(Ron buys him and takes him to Kim's house immediately after changing his clothes.)  
  
Ron: (Banging on the door) KP, KP Come out here.  
  
(Kim walks out.)  
  
Kim: What is it Ron?  
  
Ron: Look.  
  
Kim: You bought clothes. Cool.  
  
Ron: And I got a pet, look. (He shows the naked mole rat.)  
  
(Kim gets her Kimmunicator out and finds Wade.)  
  
Kim: Wade what is that?  
  
Wade: It's a Naked Mole Rat. Genus: Heterocephalus species: glaber. Ron, put him on and I can give a reading on him.  
  
(Ron places him on it and the Kimmunicator gives out a shock.)  
  
Ron: What was all that rufus?  
  
Kim: Rufus?  
  
Ron: Not Rufus, you know that word that means loud noise and begins with an R.  
  
Kim: Racket, not rufus.  
  
Ron: Yeah, that's what I meant, not rufus, whatever a rufus is.  
  
Wade: Sorry KP and RS for that shock, this Kimmunicator is pretty new since you just begun to start fighting crime. I hope The mole rat is okay.  
  
The mole rat: My name (stutters) is (stutters) Rufus.  
  
Ron: Naked Mole Rat, you talked.  
  
Naked Mole Rat: The shock (Stutters) gave me (stutters) basic knowledge.  
  
Ron: Sorry Mole Rat.  
  
Naked Mole Rat: RUFUS!  
  
Ron: Okay Rufus, you can live in my pocket.  
  
Kim: How is your father going to accept the fact that you got a pet?  
  
Ron: I already told him and he is cool with the fact I got a pet that cannot give people allergies.  
  
Kim: Cool, where does he live?  
  
Ron: In my pocket.  
  
Kim: So are you taking it to school tomorrow?  
  
Ron: Rufus is not an IT, he is Rufus. Right Rufus?  
  
Rufus: mmhhmmm.  
  
Ron: Boo yah (Tries to High five Rufus.)  
  
Rufus: huh?  
  
Ron: high five, slap my hand.  
  
(Rufus gives Ron a high five.)  
  
Ron: Yes I am taking him to school tomorrow.  
  
(The next day at school many kids see Rufus.)  
  
Kids: What is that super freaky thing?  
  
Ron: Hey step aside it's a naked mole rat.  
  
Girls: It's a naked mole rat?  
  
Ron: Yes it is Cheerleaders it is.  
  
Kids: Nice pet.  
  
Rufus: Thank you.  
  
(The kids are fascinated with the speaking Naked Mole Rat.)  
  
Ron: Can you guys give him a BooYah?  
  
Kids: BooYah  
  
Ron: Can I get a BooYah?  
  
Kids: BooYah.  
  
(Kim's Kimmunicator beeps.)  
  
Kim: What's the stitch Wade?  
  
Wade: Guys, you are needed in Pikes Peak, Colorado immediately, a mysterious villain has blown it up and you need to catch him. This is your first major case guys. Good Luck on the mission.  
  
Kim: Looks like we got a huge break let's go.  
  
Ron: Wait, RUFUS come here.  
  
(Rufus goes on Ron's shoulder before they leave the school to go out to the Middleton Airport.)  
  
A/N: Wow I didn't expect this story to be so long I originally made it to just be how Ron got Rufus. Well I hope you liked it. R&R 


End file.
